


【ツイステ】マレレオ 龍獅—王座（萬聖節Paro)

by jill7222296



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, R18, 後背, 雙龍, 騎乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jill7222296/pseuds/jill7222296
Summary: 阿君生快文，邏輯不是重點、燉肉才是Summary ：萬聖節人設架空文僵屍Malleus X 海盜Leaona預警：Leona的丁丁&舌頭有倒鉤馬哥的丁丁跟蜥蜴一樣有兩根可以接受再點入
Relationships: MalleusXLeona, マレレオ, 龍獅
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【ツイステ】マレレオ 龍獅—王座（萬聖節Paro)

【ツイステ】マレレオ 龍獅（萬聖節Paro)

阿君生快文，邏輯不是重點、燉肉才是

Waring：  
萬聖節人設架空文  
僵屍Malleus X 海盜Leaona

一、  
據說以萬獸之王的姿態縱橫四海的大海盜——Leona Kingscholar其實是晚霞草原叛逃的二王子。  
他以聰明狡詐聞名、是個不折不扣的戰略天才，身為Savana海盜團船長的他身後總是簇擁著眾多追隨者，若不幸成為他們的目標，他的第一副手會將那些可憐蟲洗劫的一點不剩。

「Leonaさん，已經接近藏寶圖中島嶼的座標了，要靠岸嗎？」Ruggie Bucci 站在船桅上，手持望遠鏡及指針，在地圖上仔細的做著記號，沒聽見任何人的回覆，只好又朝下方喊了一聲：「Leonaさん？」

「Leona前輩在甲板睡覺，我去叫他吧！」Jack Howl甩了甩銀白色的大尾巴回應

「哦，麻煩你了！」Ruggie見怪不怪的說道

Jack越過吵鬧的獸人同伴一路走到甲板，那裡空了一大塊安靜的地方，想必是為了讓船長睡的更舒適而特地留下的。

「船長，Leona前輩。」Jack推了推即使睡在甲板依然顯得雍容高貴的獅子，對方穿著華麗的大衣，上頭鑲著數不清的珊瑚貝殼；他戴著單眼眼罩、領口大敞、修長的手指上戴著一個又一個珍稀寶石製成的戒指；同樣華貴的海賊帽被隨手放在一旁。

Jack見對方沒有回應，再推：「Leona前輩，快到藏寶圖中記載的地點了，你要靠岸嗎？」

「嗯？」對方掀起一邊眼皮——那是如寶石般翠綠的眼眸，他說道：「啊啊，到了再叫我。」  
「另外，Cheka小少爺又托海鷗送信來問舅舅什麼時候要帶寶藏回去了。」

「囉嗦，上次那個海妖的笛子難道還不夠他玩嗎？」 

說完優雅的翻了個身，繼續睡。

真是的，原本以為只要跟著對方出海，一定能常常見到那強大又耀眼的英姿。沒想到這位尊貴的王只是換個地方睡而已⋯⋯  
海上的獵物通常不值一提，根本沒有船長親自出手的必要。

二、  
半天後，一艘飄揚著海盜旗幟的巨大帆船緩緩靠岸。旗幟上是一頭左眼有刀疤的威武雄獅，正是Leona的船。

這是一個地圖上沒有標示名稱的無名小島，天空中不時有大群的蝙蝠飛過，在微暗的天色下顯得格外詭異。

「什麼嘛，原來是妖精的島嶼。」Leona用望遠鏡看了一眼，嗤笑了一聲：「Ruggie，下去看看有沒有那些傢伙的寶藏。」

「咦！請別開玩笑了Leonaさん，我哪敢一個人闖入妖精的領地啊？」Ruggie耳朵ㄧ抖，往同伴身後躲去：「妖精們可記仇了，還會用一些奇奇怪怪的魔法！」  
「也是啊，你是個膽小鬼嘛！」Leona嘲弄的看了對方一眼，縱身一跳，無聲的落到了地上，對船上眾多手下說道：「你們在這附近搜索，明天早上船上會合。」  
「Le、Leonaさん呢？」

「我去會會住在深處的傢伙。」說完他甩了甩尾巴，毫不畏懼的朝樹林裡頭走去

「Leonaさん⋯太帥氣了⋯⋯」Savana的眾人崇拜的感嘆著

.

古堡內

「Malleus看起來很高興呢。」一道清脆的嗓音傳來，明明聽著是孩子的聲線，口吻卻如同百歲長者一般老成  
「是嗎？我認為Malleus大人看起來跟往常一樣。」  
「Silver，你的觀察力還不夠啊。仔細看看Malleus的雙眼，自從我的蝙蝠傳來情報後，就一副很期待的樣子。」  
「是這樣嗎？看來我還需要更努力才行⋯⋯」

「Malleus也是，跟朋友玩要注意分寸，不然會招人討厭的喔。」  
「我知道了，Lilia。」一道沈穩低沉的聲音回答道

.

寂靜的樹林中，Leona獨自一人行走著。此時天色已經全黑，他憑藉著獅子極佳的方向感及出色的夜視力，毫無偏差的往島嶼正中央的古老建築前進。

「居然住在這種破地方，」看著面前漆黑的大門，Leona挑起一邊眉頭

他腿一抬，便將大門給踹開來——敲門是只有Ruggie才會做的事。

大廳內空無一人，沒有點燈的昏暗空間中只有燭台上的蠟燭散發著詭異的綠光，Leona大搖大擺的走進古堡內，自然的彷彿在逛自家的草皮。他無視後方一間又一間的房間，找尋著通往地下室的樓梯。

那是寶藏的最佳藏匿之處，對一名海盜而言是常識。

他熟稔的翻開牆壁上的機關，輕輕一挑，巨大壁畫下的空間便無聲無息的滑開來：「哼，太容易了。」

這以往都是丟給Ruggie做，但不代表他不擅長。

三、

通往地下室的樓梯潮濕又陰冷，Leona不悅的哼了一聲，獅子是怕冷的，他打算快去快回。  
令他驚訝的是，地下室並沒有設置其他暗門，而是一個極為寬闊的空間，裡頭金幣、寶石、以及數不清的珍稀物品，堆成了一座座小山。

「好久不見了，Kingscholar，聽說你跑去做了海盜，沒想到能在這裡見到你。」

寶藏堆的頂端放置著一張嵌滿寶石的漆黑座椅，上頭坐著一名墨色長髮的男子。他一身東方風格的華服，寬大的袖口攏在一起；脖子上串著一條極長的白色珠寶項鍊；巨大的尾巴垂在身後；圓帽旁還插著一根鳳凰羽毛。

「我倒是聽說你被討伐成功，已經死了。長角的混蛋，你那是什麼可笑的裝扮？」  
「你說這個？」那名男子甩了甩袖子，絲毫不在意的說道：「他們在我的額頭上貼了一張紙，又將我套上這套衣服，便說已經把我封印了。

人類真是無知又可笑，你說是嗎？」

語音剛落，人便消失了，眨眼的瞬間來到Leona的眼前。他一手攬過對方精壯的腰肢，抬起他的下巴說道：「我也很好奇，一隻怕水的小貓咪，你那笨蛋哥哥怎麼會同意讓你出海？」

「哼、海上的王位可還空著呢，Malleus，晚霞草原的格局配不上我。 」Leona一把揮開對方的手，耳朵受到冒犯般豎起，沒被遮起的綠眼在昏暗的空間發著光，說道：「把寶藏給我，或者我讓它們變成沙子。」

Malleus輕笑了一聲，密閉的地下室突然刮起一陣強風，Leona抬手遮眼，海賊帽被風吹起。  
「轟隆！」一道雷無預警的霹下，精準的打在Leona身上。

極快的施展速度、精準的控制能力、同時使用兩種以上不同屬性的魔法！  
這就是世界前五大魔法師！  
這可不是光靠才能或努力就能得到的力量！

Leona閃避不及，被雷擊打個正著，他搖晃了一下，勉強站穩，忽然感受道一股拉力。Malleus用他有力的尾巴纏住Leona的腰部拉向自己。

他吻了吻對方眼罩遮起的那隻眼，彷彿只是陳述一件事實般的說道：「海上可都是一群野蠻人，Kingscholar，一隻操著貴族口音的小貓——對海盜們來說簡直就是端在銀盤中美食。」  
「敢以我做目標的蠢貨可不多，而我會讓那些少數的疣豬沈入海中！」

Malleus將Leona拉上他的寶座，他打不過Malleus，所以不打算輕舉妄動。  
一直以來他都是這樣的，縝密計畫，冷靜行事。

但Malleus像是絲毫沒有感受對方的緊繃，他抓起對方因不悅而不斷甩動的尾巴，放在唇邊輕咬著。他想這麼做很久了，這隻嘴上不老實的貓，耳朵及尾巴一直都是他最誠實柔軟的地方⋯⋯

「你這隻眼其實沒瞎吧，我能感受到它的視線」Malleus居高臨下的吻上Leona柔軟的唇，伸手拉下繫在腦後的結，扯下那副眼罩，果然看見另一隻翠綠的眼眸正惡狠狠的瞪著他：「我很喜歡你臉上的刀疤，不許把他遮住。」

「你說的可不算⋯喂、你如果打算操我可是要付出不小代價的！」  
「這裡的東西，你可以隨便拿。」  
「這些破玩意當然是我的，我還要⋯對呢、你那對無用的角如何？我正缺一個衣架。」

Malleus咬上對方的唇，心情頗好的說道：「你可以試試，我也缺一對獸爪掛在大廳呢！」

四、  
妖精及獅子都有著尖銳的牙，他們彼此撕咬著，交換著帶著血腥味的吻。

Malleus的體溫很低，舌頭能伸的極長，尾端岔開，Leona被吻的直皺眉。  
Malleus也沒好到哪裡去，獅子的舌頭帶著倒勾，刮的他舌尖火辣辣的疼。

但他們誰都沒有先停手，彷彿比試一般的接吻著。Leona被壓在嵌滿寶石的王座上，Malleus一隻腳跪在他的雙腿間，不讓他合起；Leona也沒有示弱，他將一條腿勾上對方的腰，在他敏感的尾椎及尾巴上磨蹭著。

「別婆婆媽媽的，要做就快點！」

Leona首先失去耐心，想脫下對方的華服，卻弄不清衣服構造，所幸一爪將它撕碎後趴開。

「真是失禮了，原來你這麼期待嗎？」Malleus知道如果自己也扯壞對方的衣服可能會讓貓咪炸毛，於是他只脫下對方的褲子，有些可惜的拉著自己碎成片的衣服說道：「我本來打算穿這套衣服去參加人類的派對的⋯」

⋯那派對也不用辦了⋯⋯  
Leona搞不懂對方是不是在開玩笑，反正這也跟他無關。

Malleus將他翻個身讓他跪在王座上，大手將柔軟的腰部壓成一個誘人的弧度，萬獸之王肉感十足的臀則高高翹起。Leona因突然改變的重心而向前倒，為了維持平衡環抱住椅背。  
正打算轉頭抗議，兩根手指便插了進來。

「痛！你個⋯混蛋⋯⋯啊！」對方的動作過於蠻橫，滯澀的後穴被指頭戳的生疼，Leona的耳朵疼的向後下聳著，他忍著不讓生理性的淚水滑落，抱怨道：「潤滑啊！潤滑！你他媽的沒做過嗎？」  
「我有沒有做過你不是清楚嗎？」對方似乎被罵的有些委屈，他將自己的指頭舔濕，放慢速度擴張起來，努力不讓尖銳的指甲刮到脆弱的內壁：「以前明明要我直接插進去的⋯⋯啊，你當時是發情期來著？」

「閉嘴！」

Malleus沒跟他爭論，耐心的擴張著，Leona的耳後很敏感，龍族尾端分岔的舌頭下流的舔舐，不時企圖往耳廓深處鑽，每次輕咬那對毛茸茸的耳朵，懷中的小獅子便會一抖。他手指一根一根的增加著，另一手撫摸著小麥色的肌膚，偶爾觸碰對方高高仰起的性器，或者揉捏胸前兩點。  
Leona趴在椅背上，被刺激的不住喘息，尖銳的指甲不受控制的伸出，撓破著椅背上的軟墊。

「進來⋯Malleus。」

Malleus顯然也等不及了，龍族有兩根性器，他先將其中一根插入，另一根則隨者動作摩挲著對方的股縫。

「太緊了，放鬆點⋯」  
「是⋯你太大了，啊⋯慢點、混蛋！」

Malleus不聽，他掐著Leona柔韌的腰肢快速聳動起來，一手來回撸動著對方的尾巴。

「啊啊⋯⋯」Leona弓起身子承受著快感，Malleus便順勢掐著對方的下巴向後拉，低頭與他接吻：「唔嗯⋯」

獅子的身段柔軟的不可思議，Leona維持著後仰的姿勢，不示弱的抓上對方的角不讓他離開。Malleus相當不喜歡有人碰他的角，他加快身下的動作想逼那人放手，避開對方性器上的倒勾摩擦著頂端。

「啊⋯我要⋯⋯」

Malleus持續操弄了一陣，低吼著射進溫暖的後穴中。Leona身子一抖，眼前白光閃爍，也射了出來。他癱在Malleus的肩上喘氣，表揚似的舔了舔對方的脖子。

「不賴嘛⋯沒有退步⋯⋯」

五、  
Malleus緩緩的將自己退了出來，從背後環抱住Leona，腦袋擱在他的肩膀上磨蹭著，他的小獅子總像是夕陽餘暉般，散發著令人暖洋洋的溫度。

「起來，你很重。」Leona咬了一口妖精的尖耳朵，轉身將人按在金幣堆上，自己跨坐上去。

他低下頭嗅著對方的脖子，像是做記號般用毛茸茸的頭摩挲著。  
Malleus一手撐著地，另一手則來回撫摸著對方的背脊，Leona顯然相當滿意對方的服侍，耳朵舒服的抖動著，尾巴也親暱的勾住那人的手臂。

Leona將人壓在金幣堆上親吻著，結實而富有彈性的的臀部磨蹭著對方的性器。  
Malleus與對方相比之下相當蒼白的臉色沒有絲毫變化，但逐漸粗重的呼吸及額頭的汗珠出賣了他。

「想要的話就求我，Malleus。」

Leona跨坐在Malleus身上，故意以緩慢的速度脫下自己的上衣。萬獸之王的身材保養的極好——小麥色的肌膚及精壯的身體，以雙腿大開的坐在身上，形成一副令人血脈賁張的畫面。

妖精在床上可沒有獅子那種奇怪的羞恥心，他毫不猶豫的妥協道：「求你，Leona，讓我插進去。」

似乎沒料到對方會這麼配合，Leona愣了一瞬，接著露出得逞的笑容，語氣張狂的說道：「哼，我就滿足你吧，你可得好好感謝我！」

說完他扶住剛才沒有插進去的那根性器，一口氣直坐到底。有了剛才的擴張及Malleus射進去的精液做潤滑，這次順利很多，Leona上下大幅度起坐，垂在胸前的兩條辮子隨者動作搖晃著。

「啊、嗯⋯好舒服⋯⋯」他放聲呻吟著，肉體啪噠的拍打聲及水聲在諾大的空間中迴盪

Malleus著迷的看著眼前的景象，他掐著對方的腰試圖掌控步調，Leona卻突然在這時放慢了步調。

「怎麼，累了嗎？」  
「怎麼可能！」Leona看著Malleus疑惑的神情笑道，接著抓住對方另一根性器，緩緩放入自己的體內

「唔⋯」

Malleus本來就尺寸可觀，要將兩根性器同時放入相當困難，Leona進行到一半便覺得難以再進入。他咬了咬下唇，瞄了眼對方看好戲般的神情，賭氣的一口氣坐到底。

「啊啊⋯」  
「唔！」

Leona的做法讓雙方都悶哼出聲，兩根巨大的性器擠在狹窄的內壁中相當難受，Malleus只想把這隻愛面子的貓咪壓在地上操軟了。

Leona忍著後穴過於滿脹的感受上下晃動起來，Malleus的性器又粗又長，每次坐到底都能準確的壓在自己的敏感點上，Leona過沒多久便從中體會到樂趣所在。

「哈啊⋯你這兩根滋味挺不錯的，蜥蜴混、蛋⋯啊啊⋯⋯」

Leona放鬆身體接納著Malleus，他看著身下那人，神情享受的舔了舔上唇。  
Malleus難耐的咽了一口唾液，終於忍不住將這隻一舉一動都在撩撥自己的小獅子壓在身下，瘋狂衝撞起來。

「啊啊啊！那裡⋯啊，再快一點⋯⋯」  
「你真是⋯⋯」

真不想放你走啊⋯⋯

六、  
「你要走了嗎？」Malleus看著正在收拾自己一身狼藉的獅子，有些不滿的說道  
「嗯，那些愚蠢的傢伙沒了我簡直連疣豬都不如。」

「⋯真想將你的手指刺破以紡錘⋯即使沈睡也好，讓你永不離開我⋯⋯」

Leona看著Malleus彷彿沼澤般幽深的墨綠，嘆了口氣。  
他朝對方勾了勾手指，龍族彷彿被馴服般乖巧的走向對方。

Leona撈過對方的後腦勺，將他往下壓向自己，尖銳的犬齒狠狠咬住後頸處。

「痛⋯」龍族的聲音聽起來更加委屈了  
「這樣你就是我的了，」Leona舔了舔唇上的血跡，王者般宣布道：「我會再來找你的，乖乖等著吧！」

.  
.  
.

「Leonaさん好慢，該不會在哪裡睡著了吧？」Ruggie趴在船頭說道，他們昨晚在附近搜索了一圈，根本沒找到任何值錢的東西

這恐怕又是張騙人的藏寶圖了吧？

「是船長！他回來了！」

Ruggie大耳ㄧ抖，立刻跳了起來，遠遠的看見Leona帶著一個大布包走向海盜船，另一手還拿著一樣東西。

「Leona前輩，這是？」Jack看著船長輕巧的跳上船，疑惑的問道

Leona的衣服有些凌亂，眼罩則是不翼而飛。  
總覺得Leona前輩身上的味道有些怪異⋯是在妖精領地打了一架，沾染他們的味道嗎⋯⋯

「我從妖精那裡搶來的，」Leona將布包往船上一甩，金幣及寶石嘩啦啦的全撒在甲板上

海盜們瞬間沸騰了。

「不愧是船長！」  
「船長萬歲！」

「這裡交給你們了，吃飯時間再叫我。」Leona朝他們擺了擺手，往船長室走去

Ruggie看見他將手上一直拿著的東西戴到了頭上，

那是個鑲滿寶石的黃金王冠。

_End


End file.
